


You got a new message!

by Cute_trash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, He's only trying to look for the poor boy, JJ isn't that mean, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Teasing, Unrequited Love, Yuuri and Victor are Yurio's "parents", Yuuri can be such a worried mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_trash/pseuds/Cute_trash
Summary: What if Yuri had a secret admirer that kept texting him? What if that admirer was no other than King JJ?!-Inspired by a similar fic, that you guys should totally check out :D-





	1. A secret admirer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after reading "Secret Admirer" by chelseyelric (Here's the link to the fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8682922).  
> I felt inspired to write my own fic and make it a bit longer because there aren't enough Pliroy? Pleroy?... Well there aren't enough Yuri/JJ fics for my taste, so here ya go :D  
> 15/12: Just wanted to give a big thank you to chelseyelric for being a wonderful person and beta my story, you are awesome :D

Yuri Plisetsky had managed to place second in the long awaited Skate Canada, losing only to Jean-Jacques Leroy (or King JJ as the other liked to call himself.) It was shortly after the event that the younger began receiving mysterious text messages from an unknown number.  
  
_[Unknown number: Received at 23:03] Hello Yuri!! Congratulations on Second Place, you did a great job! I'm sure next time you'll end up in First Place. ❤_  
  
That had been the first text of many he would receive from this person he would come to refer to as his secret admirer. Yuri couldn't come up with a better name for them. He honestly couldn't even figure out how they had gotten ahold of his number in the first place. Clearly they were a stalker!

But...they had never demanded anything from or threatened the Russian teenager so...there was the possibility that it could have just been a genuinely concerned fan. Either way, he had never bothered to reply to the person, thinking they would decide to stop over time if they never received a reply. Apparently, they weren't able to take a hint.

Yuri would be sent messages advising him to warm up properly to avoid injury, make it to the hotel safely, be given words of encouragement, etc.

After 2 days of non-stop texting Yuri had finally had enough and decided to text back:  
  
_[Sent at 14:26] who the hell are you and how the fuck? did you get my number_  
  
_[Unknown number: Received at 14:28] Yuri!! You finally replied! I almost believed that I was sending these to the wrong person. But I think they would have told me to stop by now._

_[Sent at 14:28] you didnt answer me dammit who the fuck are you?_  
  
_[Unknown number: Received at 14:29] Just an admirer of course. ❤ I just want to cheer for you._   


Yuri was simultaneously frustrated with this person and weirded out by the fact that they called themself his admirer like they did. He could feel himself press the screen a little harder than necessary, throwing the caps lock on for emphases.

_[Sent at 14:29] I WON'T ASK AGAIN HOW DID YOU GET MY FUCKING NUMBER??_  
  
_[Unknown number: Received at 14:29] I can't say..._  
  
_[Sent at 14:30] seriously? youre a stalker arent you? let me guess i could ask you over and over for your name and you wouldt tell me_

_[Unknown number: Received at 14:31] No, I'm not a stalker, I swear! But I guess a stalker would say that..._

_[Unknown number: Received at 14:32] THAT'S NOT THE POINT! It doesn't matter who I am Yuri. I just want to cheer you on. I'm a fan, a huge fan. I admire you and I care about you. Is that something so horrible? :(_

Yuri was a bit surprised. Was this admirer person telling the truth? It could be a trick or a drawn out prank. He'd been burned by others in the past claiming to want to be there for him but he couldn't say that this particular person had done anything to make him truly suspicious. He still wouldn't let his guard down, he wasn't an idiot. But... It couldn't hurt to trust a bit right?

_[Sent at 14:34] i suppose not... thanks for the support i guess_

_[Unknown number: Received at 14:35] Anytime :D ❤_  
  
The teenager scoffed and put his phone back in his pocket; he’d spent enough time on this. He only had a half an hour before his scheduled practice with Lilia. She was a very strict instructor but he felt like the training was definitely paying off.

_'You’d better be ready Yuuri, JJ,'_ Yuri thought to himself with a smirk. _'At the Rostelecom Cup, I'm taking the gold home with me. And again at the Grand Prix.'_

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in a large, luxurious house on the quiet outskirts of Mississauga, a young man was grinning wide and near giggling at the text he had received. Jean-Jacques Leroy was smiling at his phone like a love struck teenager, he was lucky that Skate Canada was happening in hometown and he didn't have to go to the hotel the other skaters were staying. It was also an opportunity to stay and be with his family for a while, it wasn't for long but any opportunity counted. The young man re-read the text and giggled to himself again.

_[Yuri ❤: Received at 14:35] i suppose not... thanks for the support i guess_  
  
Finally, finally, after so many texts sent without reply, Yuri had messaged him back! He could almost hear the blond’s deep, accented voice yelling at him, demanding answers as to who he was and what his intentions were but, unfortunately, JJ couldn't reveal his true identity. If Yuri found out that his admirer and fan was none other than Jean-Jacques Leroy, his self proclaimed rival, it was more than likely that Yuri would set the world on fire with his seemingly endless rage.

It never ceased to amaze JJ that such a talented and beautiful young boy could have such a difficult personality and potty mouth. But when he was on the ice, when the music played and the world faded away from his mind, Yuri was so gorgeous and graceful that it was hard to believe that it could be the same person. It was the main reason that JJ was so attracted to the Russian.  
  
He sighed to himself, resigned. This was the only way to try and successfully get anywhere near Yuri and JJ wouldn’t let that depressing fact get him down. This was reason to celebrate. He’d made a breakthrough today, at least they could sort of be friends that way.  
  
_[Isabella: Received at 14:37] Hey babe how are you? I miss you! ;-*_   
  
JJ groaned, he had completely forgotten about Isabella. She had been very nice when they'd first started dating nearly a year prior, she was pretty and almost as interested in JJ’s skating as he was. But, since Skate Canada, he'd found that he preferred another and their relationship soured in his mind.  If it had been anyone else JJ had fallen for, he would have broken it off with Isabella in a heartbeat in order to be with them. But since it was Yuri Plisetsky who'd stolen his heart, things were a bit more complicated. 

The blond was so stubborn, competitive and focused on his own career that he only saw JJ as someone keeping him from his lifelong goal. As some kind of villain in his hero’s tale. Any kindness JJ had attempted to convey was ignored or thrown back in his face. Yuri only seemed to respond to bragging and taunts and the resulting anger and jealousy they caused.

Isabella was the perfect way to exploit that. JJ had a girlfriend, Yuri didn't. JJ had free time off the ice to spend with her, Yuri had no free time. It was an incredibly petty and selfish tactic, he found himself agreeing with some of the insults the teenager had shouted at him but he couldn't argue with the results. But this was a new way, a better way. He could stand a chance to win Yuri’s affections if he gave these text conversations time and attention. 

He turned off his phone for a while, ignoring Isabella’s text and deciding to go practice to calm his mind, he felt like he needed it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering Isabella is the canon name for JJ's fiancé and if you want to check out the source here it is:  
> http://yurionice.wikia.com/wiki/Isabella_Yang  
> 15/12: I also searched on Google and apparently Skate Canada goes from 28 to 30 of October and the Rostelecom Cup goes from 4 to 6 of November ^^, (at least it was like this, this year) I should have searched this information sooner xD


	2. The Rostelecom Cup - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, I honestly wasn't expecting to update so early but I felt so inspired that I continued writing!  
> Also a huuuuge thank you to @Chelseyelric for offering to beta my story :D We're still working on details, I guess but in the near future, I believe, chapters 1 and 2 will be "polished" so you might reconsider re-reading them :3  
> So without further ado, behold the second chapter.

In no time the Rostelecom Cup had finally arrived, all skaters were nervous, their fate on whether they would be qualified for the Grand Prix Final or not was about to be decided. On the meanwhile Yuri started to slowly exchange texts with his secret admirer, he gave rather short and blunt answers but deep down he felt happy that someone was there to cheer and support him.

He still felt bitter that Victor left him for Yuuri and broke his promise, he was shocked when he saw Victor kissing Yuri on tv and he felt furious when the Russian man said Yuuri would win the Rostelecom Cup and advance to the Grand Prix Final. No way in hell Yuri would let that happen!

 

Yuri just arrived at the hotel he was going to stay and he was already fuming because of Victor. _"Stupid Victor."_ He scowled in annoyance and as he stepped right into the zone where he would ride the elevator right to his room, he saw Yuuri sneaking into one of the elevators while other skaters were fighting just a little further ahead. Right before the elevator door closed, he put his foot to stop it.

"Why are you sneaking around?" He asked.

"Yurio... Good to see you again." Yuuri smiled gently at him and Yuri entered without a word.

Both pressed the floor they wanted (8th and 9th floor) to go and most of the ride it was silent until Yuuri broke it:

"Um, good luck to both of us in the Rostelecom Cup."

"Huh?" The teenager replied annoyed "You'll suffer a miserable defeat here in Moscow. I'm going to have Victor stay in Russia." Soon enough the elevator arrived to the 8th floor and Yuri quickly exited.

 

When Yuri entered his hotel room, he quickly discarded his backpack and flopped on the bed, groaning in annoyance and irritation. Did he really had to meet those two today? But suddenly his sulking was interrupted by a text.

_[_ _поклонник: Received at 21:48] "Good luck for tomorrow Yuri! Do your best, I'll be watching and cheering you!"_

Yuri allowed himself a small smile.

_[Sent at 21:49] "Thank you."_

The teenager finally lifted from bed and started to change to his pajamas, he would need a goodnight's sleep so he could be at his best tomorrow. After getting himself into bed, he checked his phone once again.

_[поклонник: Received at 21:50] "Don't forget to go to bed early, you need to rest for tomorrow."_

_[Sent at 22:01] "Whatever mom... Going to sleep now, goodnight."_

_[поклонник: Received at 22:02] "Goodnight Yuri ❤"_

 

* * *

_"Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!!!!"_ Yuri howled to himself in fury, after he changed clothes. He lost to that Katsudon and King Jerkface-Jackass (not mention how he called him a girl _"Oh, ladies first"_ ), his grandfather didn't show up, he messed up his triple axel jump something that hasn't happened in a year and Yakov was going to be Yuri's coach for tomorrow? Today had been a special kind of hell and tomorrow looked like it was going the same way.

He trained so hard, he gave all his sweat, blood and tears and yet there he was in 3rd place... The gods up above must be laughing. The boy had been so frustrated he started to tear up, _"Oh for fuck sakes! This is the last thing I need! I can't cry now, I can't and I won't."_

"Yurio!" Yuuri shouted running towards the young Russian.

"What do you want pig?" He growled in anger, _"Now i have to deal with this guy."_

"I just wanted to congratulate you. You were great out there." He spoke with a kind smile and that only infuriated him more so he only responded with a huff.

"Yurio..." The Japanese gasped "Oh I'm so sorry."

"What the hell are sorry for?"

"I didn't know you were so upset about it." He spoke in an even softer tone as he brushed away Yuri's tears gently. Yuri gasped and touched his face, it felt wet, _"I can't believe I'm actually crying in front of this idiot..."_

 

"I'm not." He shouted angrily, red started to colour his pale face. He was so furious and upset but he wouldn't humiliate himself more.

"Yuri." The other shook his head and finally called the Russia by his real name. "It's okay to cry sometimes, it's good for you. Let's just go before anyone sees us, we wouldn't want anyone to take photos of your tear stained face, right?"

"Whatever." Yuri replied as he stared at the ground feeling more embarrassed than ever. "And stop treating me like you're my mother." He added in a low tone and Yuuri chuckled.

"Of course Yurio, let's go then." The Japanese man smiled again at him. It was only then Yuri realized, where exactly were they going anyway?

"Oi Katsudon where the hell are we going anyway?"

"Just back at the hotel, we'll entered by one of the secondary entrances since the main must be filled with paparazzi's."

 

More quickly than not the two men arrived at the hotel and no one caught them.

"Hey your face looks great already Yurio!" Yuuri said excitedly. "Um... Would you like to eat something together? Just something light, I'm feeling hungry."

"Hmmf, only if you're paying." The boy replied with no shame and Yuuri beamed.

"Alright."

Both of them ended up eating some piroshki and for once both were quiet and Yuri was hurling insults like usual. It was then when Yuri received a text.

_[поклонник: Received at 22:15] "Once again you did a great job Yuri! You looked absolutely stunning skating tonight, I guess they don't call you the Russian Fairy for nothing right? Tomorrow you'll still have an opportunity to reach first place so don't give up, alright? ❤ I'll always there to cheer you. Do your best again! :D"_

Yuri smiled at the message and was about to reply when he heard a giggle.... He immediately snapped his face to see who was laughing and saw Yuuri covering his mouth but he could still see he was smiling. _'Ugh I totally forgot he was here.'_

"Who texted you Yurio-chan? Was it your lover? I never saw you smiling like that." Yuri blushed and the older man giggled more.

"None of your damn business."

"I'm glad you found someone special Yuri, I'm happy for you. I can't wait to tell Victor this." He spoke with a genuine tone.

"I didn't find anyone special." The blond hissed. "And don't you fucking dare to tell that old man a thing, I'll crush you to pieces."

"Whatever you say Yurio." The Japanese man yawned after "Today was a long day, I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Yurio don't stay up too late talking to your new lover."

"They're not my lover and stop acting like my damn mother you pig." He shouted, blood rushing to his cheeks again as the other walked away.

When Yuuri was out of sight, Yuri sighed and walked back to his bedroom, whether he disliked to admit Yuuri was right and he had to go to sleep. And if tomorrow ended up being as hell-ish as it had been today, he would really need to rest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> поклонник (poklonnik) - fan, admirer, lover *wink wink*, follower...  
> I used google translator so please correct me, if I'm wrong :3


	3. The Rostelecom Cup - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be very honest, I was very close on giving up on this story because I felt really uninspired to continue and surprisingly this is my most successful story!! It's so weird, right? And I was really close to do that but I truly love this story and so I'll be "forcing" myself to continue for you, the reader, and myself. Time to be brave like Yuuri, right? :3 So please don't quit on this cause I haven't either ❤ And also I apologize that this is more like a filler chapter? I'll be working hard for the next one to compensate ❤❤❤

_[поклонник: Received at 07:03] "Good morning Yuri! Today is a great morning, don't you think? Good luck for today, don't forget to warm up nicely, I don't want you to get hurt."_

_[Sent at 07:30] "what the fuck are you doing up so early? youre fucking insane, ugh... but thanks anyway."_

_[поклонник: Received at 07:32] "I like to wake up early :D I like to see the sun rise and enjoy each day to the fullest. Also I had the feeling you like to wake up early too so I wanted you to know I'm still here to support you! ❤"_

_[Sent at 07:33] "still a weirdo... gtg now going to train."_

 

Yuri sighed to himself, _What a great way to start a morning._ He finally got up and started to prepare himself, he had to go to the public training this morning even if he didn't want to see anyone at the moment. The damn pig was training with him and Yakov since Victor returned to Japan suddenly, what the hell was up with that!? And katsudon looked slightly distressed too...

 _UGH I AM NOT WORRIED ABOUT THOSE TWO IDIOTS!!!_ He suddenly thought as he exited his hotel room furiously.

* * *

 

God bless his grandfather, the man was a genius! He made pork cutlet bowl pirozhki for him, just because he mentioned he liked that! How amazing was he? Yuri could feel his ambition going sky high, now more than never. He was worried that his grandfather wasn't feeling well yesterday and that it was because of that, that he hadn't showed up but now to see that he probably spent the whole day trying to mix two of Yuri's favorite foods made his heart soar and his determination burn. Victor was no longer here, he would win! No... He would crush everyone and anyone who dared to challenge him, the gold was his and his alone.

 

However, as he watched the other skaters perform, he realized it wouldn't be possible with his current choreography. He had to change his jumps, Yuuri had three quads and JJ had four unless he changed he wouldn't be able to beat them.

 _"Let's climb the podium together again at the Rostelecom Cup, Yuri."_ He remembered again JJ's words and he felt his anger rise again. How dare he mock him? He'll prove to that arrogant bastard and everyone that he could do it.

 

"Hey, Yakov." He spoke. Seung Gil Lee had just finished his performance and soon enough it would be his turn to enter the ice.

"What?"

"I'm changing the jump composition." His coach hummed in response. "I'll reduce the number of jumps in the first half from four to two."

"So you'll have six in the second half?" He asked worriedly.

"That's right."

"Do you have a death wish?"

"I can't win against JJ and Yuuri otherwise." He said tensing slightly.

He wouldn't allow them to win and now that his grandfather was in the crowd watching him, he felt more inspired than never, he would win and make his grandpa proud. He even now had a secret admirer and he also wanted to make his supporter proud, how minutes before had sent him a good luck text. He was more determined and inspired than before.

 

"Here on his home turf, we have Yuri Plisetsky, age 15, in third place after the short program."  The announcers spoke and soon Yuri was in center of the rink.

"Yuri! Yuri! Yuri!" His fans chanted as they waited for the song to start.

"Just listen to those cheers!" One of the announcers said as the chants were louder than never.

 _I'll win the first gold of my senior debut here here!_ He thought to himself as the voices quieted down and the music began to play.

* * *

 

"Yuri Plisetsky from Russia. His free skate score is 199.87, a personal best! His total score is 297.96." The announcers spoke and Yuri couldn't fight the smile that came to his lips. "He's currently in first place. He's won a ticket to the Grand Prix Final!"

"How'd you like my free skate, katsudon!?" He couldn't help saying as he was filled with happiness but soon his face fell as he looked at Yuuri's skating. "What's that katsudon doing?"

After the quadruple toe loop his second jump turned into a single, he knew Victor was away so Yuri suspected his performance would drop but to actually see it, it made him worried (not that he would admit that). He wanted to beat Yuuri fair not when the other man was clearly distressed about Victor not being there and whatever problems filled his mind.

 

Yuuri wasn't really on his right mind, he was starting to feel pissed.

"You idiot! Hang in-" As he was about to scream some encouragement, he heard a whistle... It was JJ.

"Yuri. All supportive now that you've clinched your spot in the Final, eh?" He winked as he teased the boy. "Cheer for me, too, will you?"

"Yuri, let's go." Lilia called. He was fuming, his fist shook with anger. _How dare that stupid jerkface make fun of me!?_ Yuri couldn't wait for the day where he would beat JJ and wipe that stupid smile of his face. He would show to King Jackass Jerkface, that he wasn't going to let his mocks and teases affect him.

* * *

 

 

"HUH!? STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Yuri shouted as he ran away from Yuuri.

The Japanese was really really out of himself, he started to hug EVERYONE! As Yuuri walked away to the lockers with a gloomy look everyone looked concerned and confused at him.

"I didn't know being away from Victor would make him that bad." Sala, Michele sister, commented after the man was no longer within view and everyone nodded.

 

Yuri returned to the lockers and after he was done, he decided to look for the other man. Very reluctantly he admitted to himself that he was worried about the man and he had helped him yesterday so he owned him one. And with that mission on his mind and a bag of pirozhki his grandpa made, he bravely ventured out in the Russian streets in search of the Japanese man.

Luckily for him, he wasn't hard to find. He had a sad and rather wistful look so what better way to approach him than with a kick!?

"There you are katsudon. You made me look for you."

"Oh Yurio..." He looked at him, still on the snowy floor.

"What was that earlier? Stop creeping me out. And what was that free skate, anyway? You can make the excuse that you couldn't do your best because Victor wasn't there, but I was in top form and earned a new personal best, only to lose to JJ again!" He pointed a finger at him, after almost pouting. "You have no right to feel more down than me, katsudon!" He growled the last words out and threw the bag of pirozhki at Yuuri as he looked away rather flushed. "You can have it. It's almost your birthday, right?"

"Huh?" Yuuri opened the bag and looked at it. "Pirozhki?"

"Eat."

"Huh? Right here?"

"Eat." The blond almost shouted feeling more flustered and finally Yuuri, after getting up, took a bite from it.

"There's rice in this..." Yuri looked at him smiling hoping the Japanese man would soon figure it out. "Pork cutlet and egg, too. It's pork cutlet bowl!"

"That's right!" He exclaimed happily, his face lighting up with a smile. "My grandpa made them himself! Great, aren't they?"

"Yeah! They're vkusno!" Yuuri smiled as he took another enthusiastic bite. "Thank you Yuri."

"It was nothing." His face suddenly turned more pink and it wasn't just because of the cold. "But you better get your shit together, yeah? Otherwise I can't beat you and JJ fair and square."

"Of course." The man smiled. "We should head back to the hotel and pack our things, we need to go to airport."

"Yeah, let's go."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thank you everyone for your support, it really means the world to me ❤ Hopefully I'll start updating this story more often :D and please if any of you have any suggestions/ideas I would appreciate it if you could share them with me, I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this and maybe that can help me get a new idea for this story. Until next time my little katsudons :3 ❤


End file.
